The benefits of proper nasal discharging (i.e., blowing one's nose) into a facial tissue are well documented. This is particularly important during cold and flu season. However, despite the known benefits, not all people regularly and properly utilize a facial tissue for nasal hygiene, particularly nasal discharge. This is particularly true with children who may not yet be trained, or may not be motivated, to properly blow their nose into a facial tissue. As such, children often resort to wiping their nose with their hand or on their shirt sleeve, or only using a small portion of the facial tissue sheet, such as a corner section, thus not catching all of the exudate, or spreading the exudate to other items that they later touch.
To help a child with the training and/or motivation process, a parent or other caregiver may verbally instruct the child on how to properly use a facial tissue for nasal discharge hygiene. However, while parental supervision and coaching can improve the child's nasal discharge habits, parents or caregivers are not always able to be with the child when nasal discharge is desired.
Several products have been introduced which provide children with instructions for using certain hygiene products, such as how a bathing mitt works, or for obtaining a desired amount of bathroom tissue. However, none of these products provides interactive training between the child and the device regarding how to properly use a facial tissue for nasal discharge hygiene, while at the same time providing motivation to do so.
Therefore, there remains a need for a system of training users in proper nasal discharge hygiene that is interactive and that can provide motivation.